lpm_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Backstory Nr.2 von Akoasma
Es herrschte Krieg & er lernte den Soldaten Toby kenn der in einem Luftkampf verwickelt war & Verstärkung anforderte T: Aah! Wir haben Feindkontakt! Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Beeiln sie sich! Sie sind in der Überzahl! Sie sind mindestens Zehn zu eins überlegen! Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! G2: Hier Grün2! Toby bitte melden! T: Hier Toby! Was gibts denn Grün2! G2: Sie komm von oben!! T: Von oben? Von oben!!! Kurz darauf gerät Toby ins Visir der feindlichen Jägerstaffel & wird beschossen T: Aaahh! Ich bin getroffen!!! Mayday!!! Mayday!!! G2: Toby! Neeiin!!! T: Oh nein, oh nein! Kurz danach explodiert seine Maschine & reißt Toby in den Tod T: Uff.. man, dass war knapp! Ich fass es nich das ich das überlebt..- Er sieht plötzlich die Erde unter sich & erschrickt T: Is das da unten.. die.. Erde?! Oh na großartig.. Plötzlich taucht Akoasma hinter ihn auf A: Hoiii! T: Was?! Wer?! Er dreht sich zu Ako A: Ewww!!! Bitte zieh dir doch etwas an! Er kramt in seiner Tasche & wirft ihn n Bademantel an den Kopf, den der nackte Toby glei anzieht A: Aah, besser! Du bist also hier, ja? T: Was is das hier fürn Ort? A: Kannstes dir nich denken? T: Das hier is.. der Himmel? A: Klingeling, damit haste dir grad 100 Punkte verdient. T: Also hab ich den Absturz nich überlebt? A: Paha, aber natürlich nich! Dachteste du seist unverwundbar? Sieh dir ma an wie deine Maschine in de Luft fliegt! Er nutzt sein Chaos-Element & öffnet ne Art Fenster, indem Toby seine letzten glorreichen Momente betrachten kann G2: Toby! Neeiin!!! T: Oh nein, oh nein! A: & dann machts bumm & schon warste hinüber! T: Is nich grad schön das zu sehn. A: Ich finds recht unterhaltsam. Plötzlich kommt Pedros, ein lispelnder Engel angeflattert um ihn vor der goldenen Himmelspforte zu empfangen P: Willkommen im Paradies Toby. T: Warte.. wo?! P: Ich bin Pedros & es liegt an mir, dich durch die goldenen Pforten des Himmels zu führn. Sag mir Toby, woher hastn.. diese Kleidung? T: Der Bademantel? Der wurde mir von diesem schrägen Typen gegeben. P: Welchem schrägen Typen? T: Mit diesem Kerl, mit dem ich so eben noch sprach. P: Aber.. du, warst ganz allein hier. T: Nein, hier war eben noch n anderer Kerl. P: Is das wahr? T: Ja. P: Oh nein! Dann folge mir bitte unverzüglich! T: Wohin denn? P: Zu.. Ihm! T: Ihm? P: Ja, Ihm! Er wird wissn was wir zu tun haben. T: Äähm.. nun gut. Sie gehn durch das Tor & die Wolken hören sich an, als würde ma auf Schnee laufen. Nach kurzer Zeit gelangen sie in ein Bürogebäude & klopfen an seiner Tür an P: Herr! Eine neue Seele is soeben eingetroffen! Toby der Soldat! Er sagt das er eingekleidet wurde, von einem Fremden! T: Pedros, erklär mir ma bitte was hier läuft. Die Tür an der Pedros klopfte öffnet sich P: Das.. wird Er tun! T: Wer is "Er"? ???: Ich! T: Oh mei Gott! G: Ganz recht! Ich bin es! T: Is das n Traum?! P: Aber nein Toby, du bist tot! G: Mein Kind.. komm doch bitte rein in mei Büro. P: Ich lass dich dann ma mit Ihm allein! Pedros schließt die Tür G: Bitte Toby, setz dich! T: Ja danke, mach ich.. Gott. G: Also, Pedros sagte ein Fremder hätte dich an der Pforte des Paradieses empfangen? T: Ja, das is richtig. G: Mhm, wie sah er aus? Cordatus schreibt sich das mit T: Nun ja, wie ein Mensch. Ca 1,80m groß, schlank, hat n leichten Bart, trug n schwarzen Mantel oder n Umhang. Hatte n recht schmales Gesicht & n beruhigendes, aber auch gleichzeitig beunruhigendes Lächeln & seine Haare warn an der Seite weggeschorn & nach hinten gebürstet bzw gekämmt. G: Haste auf seine Augen geachtet? T: Ja, sie waren Nebelgrau & jetz wo sie.. ääh Ihr fragt hatten sie etwas beruhigendes, aber auch mystische Ausstrahlung. Wobei ich mir das auch eingebildet haben könnte, immerhin bin ich grad gestorben. G: Deine Beobachtungsgabe is bemerkenswert. Ich bin beeindruckt! T: Oh, danke Gott. G: Nun hab ich kein Zweifel mehr, wer dieser Fremde is. T: Nun, könnte ich vielleicht..- Plötzlich donnert es überall G: Akoasma! Zeig dich! Ich weiß das de da bist! Kurz darauf hallt die Stimme von Ako durchn Raum, was ihn sei Luftelement möglich macht A: Hoiii, haste mich vermisst Cordatus? Ich hab dich vermisst! G: Ich habe dir, dieses ma mitgerechnet bereits 293400 gesagt, DASS DE MICH IN GEGENWART MEINER SCHÄFCHEN ALS GOTT ANZUSPRECHEN HAST!!! A: Oh, wieso bistn so gereizt?:o G: Das weißte ganz genau! A: Hab ganz vergessen wie wütend du sein kannst, is ziemlich langweilig, aber hat doch etwas unterhaltsames! T: Ich äääähh.. G: Ako! Zeig dich & hör sofort mit diesen Spielchen auf! Kurz darauf erscheint Ako vor Cordatus & Toby A: Is ja schon gut, hier bin ich. G: Wieso, bistn im Paradies? A: Ich hab da so meine Gründe. G: Wir hattn ne Abmachung! Du lässt mei Paradies in Ruhe, dafür misch ich mich nich mehr in deine Angelegenheiten ein! Nu biste hier & ich lass nich zu, dass de erneut die himmlische Ruhe dieses Ortes störst! A: Na schön, ich bin wegen Toby hier. T: Was? Es donnert erneut G: DAS HEISST WIE BITTE!!! T: Verzeihung, oh Herr. G: Entschuldige dich nich laufend bei mir! Du bist nu im Himmel, hier gibts keine Schuldgefühle! Aber du Akoasma! Du hast mir etwas zu erklärn! A: Na, ich will ihm helfen. G: Er bedarf deiner Hilfe nich! Er is nu in meiner Obhut & muss sich nich mehr mit den weltlichen Ärgernissn rumschlagen! A: Willer denn auch schon tot sein? G: Toby? T: Ich.. naja.. A: Klingt für mich nich grad überzeugend! Für dich? G: Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit sei neues Glück auszukosten! Komm Toby, sag Ako das de hier oben unter meiner Obhut bleibst. T: Nun Gott, ich denke ihr habt recht! G: Siehste Akoasma? Hier brauch niemand deine Hilfe! Also geh wieder & mach, was auch immer de sonst machst. Ako geht wortlos zur Tür & öffnet se, bleibt aber noch stehn A: Nun dann isses Toby bestimmt auch recht seine Kameraden in Stich zu lassn. G: Das reicht jetz. Geh! A: Ich meine ja nur. Sie müssn weiterkämpfen in diesem furchtbaren & aussichtslosen Krieg. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden sie alle nich so schnell drauf gehn. Vielleicht werden sie gefangen genommen & gefoltert. Sicher isses ihm egal, dass seine Famile um ihn trauert. Ouh, ich kann se förmlich schon weinen hörn! G: Wir brauchen deine Geschichten hier oben nich. Komm Toby, ich zeig dir den Pool! Der is klasse! T: Wartet, oh Herr.. A & G: Hmm? T: Das hier is für mich nich der Himmel, dass meine Familie & Freunde wegen mir leiden. G: Jaa aber.. Du bist gestorben. T: Ako scheint das ändern zu könn? A: Wer ich? G: Komm schon, sieh im Prospekt! Die Sonne scheint hier jeden Tag & wenn de willst kannste trotzdem in Schnee gehn! Du willst n Weihnachtsgeschenk? Kee Problem, bei mir is jeden Tag Weihnachten! A: Oh, i h weiß ja nich. Wenns dem lieben Herrn Gott so sehr stört das ich deiner armen Seele helfen will, dann isses doch das Letzte was ich will ihn zu verärgern. T: Gott? Könnter mich bitte mich noch etwas länger leben lassen? G: Du willst diesem.. diesem.. A: Na! Sag nix was de später bereun wirst! G: ..diesem Witzbold folgen?! T: Ja! A: Da hastes! War nett ma wieder mit dir zu plaudern Cordatus! Man sieht sich! Kurz darauf portet er sich & Toby mit seinem Chaos-Element weg G: Grrrr! Akoasma!! Kurze Zeit später schweben sie dank seines Luftelements in der Luft T: Huch?! Wo sind wir denn jetz?! A: Wir sind am Ort des Geschehens! 5 min vor deinem frühzeitigen Ableben um genau zu sein! T: Ich.. sehe meine Maschine! Sie sehn & hören was da geschah T: Aah! Wir haben Feindkontakt! Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Beeiln sie sich! Sie sind in der Überzahl! Sie sind mindestens Zehn zu eins überlegen! Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! G2: Hier Grün2! Toby bitte melden! T: Hier Toby! Was gibts denn Grün2! G2: Sie komm von oben!! T: Von oben? Von oben!!! Kurz darauf gerät Toby ins Visir der feindlichen Jägerstaffel & wird beschossen T: Aaahh! Ich bin getroffen!!! Mayday!!! Mayday!!! G2: Toby! Neeiin!!! T: Oh nein, oh nein! Dann stoppt Ako mit seinem Chaoselement die Szenerie mit nem Fingerschnippen A: Du siehst, an diesem Punkt haste versagt & bist abgekrepelt. Alles was de machen musst is ausweichen & einem langen & glücklichen Leben steht nix mehr im Weg! T: Na schön, ich bekomme also noch ein Versuch? A: Aber natürlich! Das is etwas, was der liebe Herr Gott niemals tun wollte! Aber ich bin eben nich so brüde wie er! T: Na schön, dann machn wirs! A: Schön! Er nutzt sein Chaos-Element, schnippst mit den Fingern & Toby befindet sich lebendig in seiner Maschine mit einem neuen Versuch zu überleben Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Uff.. sie sind uns stark überlegen! Machn se schnell! Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! T: Verstanden! Ako versucht derweil in seinem Kopf, Toby n bissl zu leiten A: & jetz ausweichen.. T: Gut! Toby versucht auszuweichen, dreht nach links & wird vom Beschuss getroffen & stirbt erneut T: AAAAHH!!! Ako verwendet erneut sei Chaos-Element & setzt die letzten Geschehnisse zurück A: Doch nich nach links ausweichen! Meine Güte! Is das dei erster Tag bei der Luftwaffe oder was?! T: Entschuldigung.. A: Pff.. also gut, neuer Versuch! Er nutzt sein Chaos-Element erneut, schnippst mit den Fingern & Toby befindet sich lebendig in seiner Maschine mit einem neuen Versuch zu überleben Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Beeiln sie sich! Sie sind in der Überzahl! Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! Diesma gelingt es Toby einer Rakete, die ihn mehrmals schon tötete auszuweichen A: Aaah, schon viel besser! Die Rakete is genau an dir vorbei geschossen! T: Phew! Dann bin ich jetz in Sicherheit? A: Sieh dich doch ma um! Der ganze Himmel steht in Flammen & du meinst du wärst sicher?! T: Was passiertn als nächstes? A: Keine Ahnung, sieh einfach zu das de nich wieder drauf gehst! T: Ok ich..- Kurz darauf wird Toby vonner Flag abgeschossen & stirbt erneut inner Explosion. Ako nutzt sein Chaos-Element erneut, schnippst mit den Fingern, um die letzten Geschehnisse erneut zurückzusetzen & Toby befindet sich lebendig in seiner Maschine mit einem neuen Versuch zu überleben A: Sag ma, macht dir das Spaß oder so?! Immer wieder zu sterben?! T: Ich hatte das Speerfeuer nich komm sehn.. du hättest mich auch ruhig warnen könn! A: Hey! Ich bin nich derjenige der sich andauernd umbringen lässt! Also, auf ein Drittes! Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Machn se schnell! Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! T: Ja! A: Vor dir! Da isn Flugzeug! Schieß! G2: Toby! Bitte mel..- Toby versucht auf das Flugzeug zu schießen & stirbt erneut inner Explosion. Ako nutzt sein Chaos-Element erneut, schnippst mit den Fingern, um die letzten Geschehnisse erneut zurückzusetzen & Toby befindet sich lebendig in seiner Maschine mit einem neuen Versuch zu überleben A: Wenn ich dir sagen würde, spring in ein schwarzes Loch, würdeste es auch tun?! Du bist ein denkendes Wesen verdammt! Versuch ma das auszunutzen! Weißte, diese ganze Raum-Zeit-Manipulation erfordert ein gewisses Opfer meiner seits! Das is nich so einfach! Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn de dich ebenfalls wenigstens ETWAS bemühen könntest! Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Jaaa.. Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! T: Jaaa.. Zentrale: Wie viele sinds? T: ..viele! A: Gut, du hast nun 4 Sekunden länger überlebt als sonst! Es läuft also bisher bestens! T: Sei ruhig, ich muss mich konzentrieren! G2: Pass auf! Du fliegst genau in ihre Formation! T: Ja! G2: Mach das de da wegkommst! T: NEIN ich schaffs auch so!! Kurz darauf wird er von der formierten Jägerstaffel abgeschossen & stirbt. Mal wieder! Ako nutzt sein Chaos-Element erneut, schnippst mit den Fingern, um die letzten Geschehnisse erneut zurückzusetzen & Toby befindet sich lebendig in seiner Maschine mit einem neuen & letztenVersuch zu überleben A: Weißte, ich glaub ich lern hier heute was. Hybris! Deine Ignoranz & Sturköpfigkeit entgegen sämtlichen Verstandes is wirklich neu für mich! Meinste ich mach das nur um pervers zu sein?! O-Oh ich schätze das tu ich! Ich habe immer Mittel & Wege mich aus solchen Situationen zu befreien & kann mir mei Steckenpferd erlauben! Aber du! Grrr.. ich geb dir einen letzten Versuch! ICH HABS SATT DIESE SZENE ZU SEHN!!! Zentrale: Verstanden Grün5! Verstärkung is unterwegs! T: Gut so! Wir sind hier in der Unterzahl! Zentrale: Versuchen sie den Beschuss auszuweichen, ein Träger befindet sich aufn Weg zu ihnen! G2: Toby! T: Ja ich habs gesehn! Geb mir Rückendeckung! G2: Ich hab nich viel Raum zum manövrieren, aber es müsste passen! Grün2 fliegt neben Toby T: Gut! Jetz ne Wendung! G2: Roger! Sie fliegen ne Wendung & haben so kurzzeitig Freiraum Zentrale: Verstärkung is eingetroffen! G2: Ja! Da komm die Jungs! T: Jähäi! Wir habens geschafft! G2: Aaah Toby! Du hast da ein hinter dir! T: Ich benutze den Schleudersitz! Er betätigt den Schleudersitz. Kurz darauf wird seine Maschine vom besagten Jäger zerstört. Dank des Schleudersitzes hat er überlebt & gleitet mit nem Fallschirm zu Boden A: Wow.. einfallsreich! Immerhin besser als zu sterben wie? T: Ich habs geschafft! A: Ja haste.. gut gemacht oder so! T: Danke für deine Hilfe Akoasma! A: Jaja..wie auch immer!! Dann verschwand Ako dezent genervt & verließ diese Welt